Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 065
No Pain, No Game, known as Hell Kaiser Ryo! Chimeratech Over Dragon in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Following his loss to Aster Phoenix during episode 57, Zane Truesdale has fallen into a slump and has been unable to win a Duel since. He is approached by a manager named Mr. Shroud, who offers to help him reclaim his former glory, telling him he must start at the bottom. He means this literally, as Zane ends up Dueling Mad Dog in a caged underground Dueling arena. Both Duelists wear shock collars that render damage to Life Points as actual pain. During the Duel, Zane admits that he is tired of losing and now believes that his former philosophy of respecting his opponent is flawed. He simply wants to win. Though he is losing badly the entire Duel, Zane wipes out all 15,000 of Mad Dog's Life Points in a single turn with "Chimeratech Overdragon." Zane soon dons a new black leather costume, partially resembling Seto Kaiba's Battle City outfit. In the Japanese version, he changes his former moniker of Kaiser to Hell Kaiser. Featured Duel Mad Dog's turn * Summons "Acid Slime" (800/1000) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Sets a card. * Activates "Different Dimension Capsule", removing a card in his Deck from play. It will be added to his hand during his second Standby Phase after this. * Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in Attack Position. * Mad Dog activates his face-down "Last Machine Acid Virus", Tributing "Acid Slime" to destroy all Machine-type monsters on Zane's Field, in his hand and any that he draws during his next three turns. Zane will take 500 damage for each card destroyed. "Cyber Dragon" is destroyed (Zane 4000 → 3500). Mad Dog's turn * Activates "Contingency Fee". Zane is forced to draw until he has six cards, and Mad Dog will gain 1000 Life Points per card. Zane draws three cards (Mad Dog 4000 → 5000 → 6000 → 7000). Mad Dog is permitted to see the cards to check for Machine-types. None are monsters, so he retains them and takes no damage * Activates "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards that they originally had. Mad Dog is permitted to see the cards to check for Machine-types. "Cyber Barrier Dragon", "Cyber Laser Dragon", "Cyber Kirin" and "Cyber Phoenix" are destroyed via "Last Machine Acid Virus" and Zane takes 2000 damage (Zane 3500 → 3000 → 2500 → 2000 → 1500). * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Summons "Clone Slime" (0/0) in Defense Position. * Sets two cards. Zane's turn * Activates "Future Fusion", but Mad Dog activates his face-down "Jammer Slime", discarding "Draw Slime" to negate it. "Draw Slime's" effect activates, letting Mad Dog draw one card. * Mad Dog activates his face-down "Despised Reality". Zane can let Mad Dog draw two cards in exchange for being permitted to Special Summon a Level four or lower monster from his Deck. If he does not, then Mad Dog will take 1000 damage during the End Phase. Zane Special Summons "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (1100/600) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Clone Slime", which activates its effect. Mad Dog Tributes it to Special Summon "Acid Slime" (800/100) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. It automatically becomes the new attack target per "Clone Slime's" effect. It is destroyed and its effect activate, dealing 800 damage to Zane (Zane 1500 → 700). Mad Dog's turn * Activates "Slime Base", Special Summoning "Multiple Slime" (1500/2000) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (Zane 700 → 300). * Sets two cards. Zane's turn * "Overload Fusion" is added to Zane's hand during the Standby Phase via "Different Dimension Capsule". * Activates "Power Bond" and "Cybernetic Fusion Support", paying half his Life Points to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800), with its attack points doubled, using "Cybernetic Fusion Support" as substitutes for the Fusion Material Monsters. Mad Dog activates his face-down "Slime Ball", destroying "Cyber End Dragon" and adding its attack points to Mad Dog's Life Points (Mad Dog 15,000). * Zane activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (1100/600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Overload Fusion", removing "Cyber Laser Dragon", "Cyber Barrier Dragon", "Cyber Kirin", "Cyber Phoenix" and "Cyber End Dragon" in his Graveyard and "Proto-Cyber Dragon" on his Field from play to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" (?/?) in Attack Position. It gains 800 attack and defense points for each monster used in its Fusion Summon, so its stats are both 4800. It may attack a monster once per turn for each monster used in it Summon, so it has six attacks. * Attacks and destroys "Multiple Slime" (Mad Dog 11,700), with the latter's effect activating, letting Mad Dog Special Summon three "Slime Monster Tokens" (500/500) each in Attack Position. * Mad Dog activates his face-down "Trap Trip", adding "Last Machine Acid Virus" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Attacks and destroys the three "Slime Tokens" (Mad Dog 0). * Zane wins. Differences in adaptations Mad Dog's voice in the English version appears to be a parody of Mike Tyson. When Zane activates "Overload Fusion", the final card shown on the left as his Deck is fanned out in front of him is shown to be "Kuriboh" in the English version. In the Japanese version, the picture of said card is obscured, but it is an EARTH-attribute monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the original version of the episode, when Zane attacks "Multiple Slime" with "Chimeratech Overdragon", "Multiple Slime" is shown to be in Defense Position. It was supposed to be in Attack Position, since, in the previous turn, Mad Dog used it to attack "Proto-Cyber Dragon". ** Furthermore, "Chimeratech Overdragon" inflicted battle damage which means "Multiple Slime" was in Attack Position (since "Chimeratech Overdragon" doesn't have the piercing effect). * When Zane summons "Cyber End Dragon" it is "Chimeratech Overdragon" instead. Notes